


Words that Stay

by SoloraGoldsun



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Feels, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloraGoldsun/pseuds/SoloraGoldsun
Summary: Aughra arrives at the Castle of the Crystal, bearing a gift for its new rulers: a journal that once belonged to a Gelfling named Brea. As Jen and Kira flip through its pages, they are finally given a look into the past and a true connection to their lost families. (Donation fic for TunnelScreamer.)
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Jen & Aughra, Jen/Kira (Dark Crystal), Kira & Aughra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Words that Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am hitting you today with a very well-timed donation fic request. I say well-timed because I recently found myself drawn back toward Age of Resistance after several months focusing on The Dragon Prince and Beastars. This gave me the push I needed to leap back into this beloved fandom, and I can see myself pursuing some of my old Dark Crystal fic ideas in the near future.
> 
> Anyway, for those who don’t know, I started offering fics for charity donations as a way to help people and spread positivity during the coronavirus pandemic. Now, the U.S. has been plunged into an even deeper hole by the recent murders of innocent black citizens by corrupt cops. Keeping our heads up is going to be harder than ever as we fight for a better world while trying to keep ourselves and our loved ones safe. Writing is my strength, so I hope that I can at least put a temporary smile on the faces of those who read, and perhaps encourage a donation to a worthy cause. If you’re interested in donating for a fic request of your own, message me or check my Tumblr for more details.
> 
> This request is for TunnelScreamer, who made a generous donation to their local food bank. They asked for a post-Dark Crystal fic about Jen and Kira being given Brea’s old journal and feeling a closer connection to their parents as a result. They also specified that Gurjin is Kira’s father here, and I was happy to oblige. Any Gurjin ship is a good ship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kira walked briskly through the halls of the Castle, Fizzgig rolling and tumbling after her. The excitable little creature would occasionally stop to yip playfully at the Podling workers, who were all too happy to stop and give him a belly rub.

“This looks wonderful,” Kira said, pausing to gaze at the walls, which were being hung with gently-glowing unamoth chrysalises. Aughra had said that they were the sigil animal of one of her parent clans and had been used as a light source in the throne room of her ancestors. It seemed right for them to now have a home in the newly brightened halls of the Castle of the Crystal.

One of the Podlings tapped a nearby blue chrysalis. “This one will hatch soon,” he said in his own tongue, knowing Kira would understand.

“I can’t wait!” Kira replied, and she meant it, smiling as she pictured the shining moth emerging, its new rust-red wings stretching in the open air. “Have any of you seen Jen? Aughra is on her way here.”

They directed her to the library, which wasn’t a surprise. Jen had practically lived there since the Great Conjunction, wanting to learn all he could about the history of Thra from the Skeksis’ many hoarded tomes.

“Jen,” she called, walking between the towering shelves to her mate’s usual spot. “Aughra is on her way. Her message said she has a gift. We should both greet her.”

“Coming,” Jen murmured distractedly, marking his place in the book he was reading and standing up from his cozy armchair, which had been a gift from Ydra and the other Podlings of Kira’s home village. The oversized chairs of the Skeksis weren’t nearly as comfortable.

“What are you reading today?” Kira asked as Jen fell into step beside her.

“It’s a book about the seven Gelfling Clans,” Jen explained. “It’s amazing how different they were, and what intricate cultures and traditions they had.” His ears flattened sadly as he tried to picture the Drenchen drum circles, a song-teller singing the tales of Jarra-Jen, and the beautiful libraries of the Vapra and Grottan. “It’s sad to think that’s all gone now.”

“It isn’t completely gone.” Kira took Jen’s hand gently in hers, allowing a slight dreamfast as they walked. She could feel his hunger for knowledge, as well as his yearning to understand more about their ancestors. Having been raised by the Mystics, he felt somewhat severed from his own culture. He wanted to feel more like a Gelfling but had no idea what that actually meant. _It isn’t gone as long as you learn and remember,_ she added mentally.

Jen squeezed her hand, feeling in her heart a desire similar to his, though hers was smaller, more specific. While Jen wanted to know and experience everything that the Gelfling had lost, Kira would be content to simply learn more about her birth family and who they were. _You’re learning and remembering too,_ he reminded her kindly. _Your reading has improved a lot._

Kira shook her head. “I wish I could learn faster,” she said, ending their dreamfast and speaking aloud again.

“Hey, you’re a faster learner than me,” Jen pointed out. “I seem destined to botch half of the Podling words you teach me.”

Kira giggled. “True. At least it gives them something to laugh about.”

“GELFLING!” A booming, raspy voice echoed through the castle, causing Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and the Podlings to all jump in surprise. “Get on down here! It’s poor manners leaving an old woman at the door!”

Fizzgig let out an excited bark, rolling off down the hallway. Exchanging a smile, Jen and Kira hurried down to the Castle entrance, where Aughra was peering critically around the welcome chamber and waving her walking stick at Fizzgig as he tried to jump up on her. 

“Hello, Aughra,” Jen called. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hmph.” Aughra sniffed the air loudly. “Still reeks of Skeksis in here. Better than last time, though. Ah, get on with you, you annoying beast!” she snapped at Fizzgig, who only rolled onto his side, wiggling his paws happily. 

She turned toward the two Gelfling. “What is Aughra doing here if the Castle smells like Skeksis? That’s what you want to know, yes?”

She stomped over to a nearby chair, slowly easing herself into it. She sniffed loudly as Fizzgig curled up at her feet but didn’t say anything else about it. “I found something important while rebuilding my home. Something Gelfling will want to see. That’s why!”

Jen and Kira sat down across from Aughra on a small sofa that was angled toward the new fireplace. “How are the reparations, Aughra?” Kira asked. “We can always come down to help, or ask the Podlings if they’re willing to send more-”

“Bah!” Aughra waved her concern away. “Too many workers already. I can’t watch them all, can’t keep them from doing things wrong. The only one who can repair Aughra’s home is Aughra! But can I do it with these legs? No! No, I can’t.” She threw her hands into the air helplessly.

“What did you find?” Jen asked, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Aughra’s cranky face smoothed out as she reached into her satchel, a glimmer of a new emotion flickering in her eye. “Something for Kira,” she muttered. “From her Gelfling mother.”

Kira was stunned into utter silence, which made the rustling in Aughra’s satchel sound as loud as the wings of a hollerbat. Her heart thudded as the words “Gelfling mother” slowly sank into her consciousness and expanded into a blooming ray of hope and anticipation. She felt Jen’s hand on her arm and glanced at him, relaxing a little at his encouraging smile.

“Ah, here!” Aughra opened an inner pocket of the satchel, carefully drawing an item from it. She held out both hands, presenting it as the timeless treasure it was.

Kira gazed at what Aughra held. It was a book, but one unlike most of the books in the Skeksis’ old library. This one was smaller, lighter, worn with use, and of a shape that was oddly familiar. She took the book, holding it delicately, feeling the old parchment and soft leather cover. She was almost afraid to open it, lest it turn to dust if touched in the wrong way.

“Want me to open it for you?” Jen asked, noticing Kira’s hesitance.

“Yes,” Kira breathed, passing the book over to Jen. She watched intently as he slowly flipped it open to the very first page. After looking at the parchment’s shape and color for a moment, she realized why it was so familiar. “My Podling mother had a page like this on the wall in our home!” she exclaimed. “It was one of the only things I had when she found me.”

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the old picture. It had been of two Gelfling, one that looked like Kira, but wore a gold circlet on her brow. At her side was a much larger Gelfling with green dreadlocks, clay-colored skin, and a big smile on his face. Both of their eyes were lovingly fixed on the tiny bundle that the smaller, silver-haired Gelfling held; a bundle with a tiny, brown-eyed face peering out.

The picture, along with her village, had been destroyed during the Garthim attack. It had felt like any semblance of home or her past was destined to be ripped from her. But now, here was an entire book of memories from her birth mother! It was truly a miracle.

Taking a shaky breath, Kira peered down at the first page, which was bordered with small drawings of flowers and had a sketch of a white-walled castle in the background on the right. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to read the words. “Pr… Proper. Proper-tee. Property of…” She carefully sounded out the letters. “B…rrr…ee. Bree?”

“Brea,” Aughra corrected softly. Her hands were folded together as she shut her eye, remembering a time long ago. “Her name was Brea. Your father’s name was Gurjin. I knew it the moment I saw you. Hoped it was you, anyway. Ydra told me about the picture. Then, I knew for sure.”

“I see,” Kira said, her voice coming out faint and trembling. Her parents’ names. She finally knew her parents’ names after all this time. “Brea and Gurjin,” she whispered, tasting the words on her tongue. She thought once again about the picture, remembering how kind they had both looked, how sharp-eyed her mother was, how strong her father appeared.

Jen slipped his finger under the page. “Want to look further?”

Kira nodded and leaned against Jen’s side, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched him flip slowly through the book. Many of the pages consisted of sketches of things like leaves and buildings with little notes scribbled in the margins. She must have been very smart, Kira thought with a wistful sigh.

At one point, both Kira and Jen started a bit. There was a page with a detailed, close-up drawing of a Skeksis’ face. Jen scanned the page with a frown. “She calls them Lords here. She seems to revere them greatly on this page.” He shook his head sadly.

“Different time,” Aughra murmured. “Many were fooled. Even Aughra.”

Jen and Kira looked up simultaneously. Aughra’s voice had cracked, just barely, but enough to notice. Was she crying? Deciding not to look too closely and embarrass her, the two turned their attentions back to the journal.

The drawings became even more fascinating. There were rocks circling around what looked like a tiny star. There was a picture of Aughra and a few of the instruments from her observatory. There was a giant creature made of stone reaching its hand out to a silver-haired Gelfling that must have been Brea. There was-

Jen gasped as they turned to a page that had two Gelfling pictured on it. They looked like…

“Was my mother a seer?” Kira breathed as she gazed at what looked like a drawing of her and Jen as adults, which shouldn’t have been possible.

Aughra shook her head. “Look again.”

Jen realized Aughra was right. “This isn’t you, Kira. The ears are too big.” He looked at the Gelfling that resembled him. “I don’t think that’s me, either…”

“No,” Kira agreed, knowing it was impossible. “But then…” She turned toward Aughra as she suddenly guessed the answer. “Are these Jen’s parents?”

Jen’s head shot up with a gasp as he looked from Kira to Aughra. His ears trembled as she nodded.

“You look just like your father, but I didn’t dare hope when I first saw you. Thought you were a hallucination,” she said, gripping the arm of her chair as she stared at Jen. “Rian was his name. He was a big leader of the Resistance against the Skeksis. Very brave.”

“And my mother?” Jen asked breathlessly.

“Deet.” Again, Aughra’s face became a mask of pain and old memories. “Gentle Deet…sacrificed so much to keep the Darkening at bay. Loved you more than anything.”

A drop landed on the page. Jen realized he had started crying. Quickly, he handed the book to Kira. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes, hoping his teardrop hadn’t smudged anything.

“Don’t apologize,” Kira murmured, placing the book aside and touching a kiss to Jen’s cheek. Her own eyes were welling up. “It’s a lot to learn all at once.” She heard a whimpering noise at her feet and looked down to see that Fizzgig had rolled over to their chair and was looking at both of them with concern. She smiled and scratched his head.

“That it is,” Aughra sighed. “Lots to tell.” She stood up. “I will tell you the whole story someday. Must…gather thoughts first. I lost many friends and much hope during those years. It’s hard to think about but I will try for your sakes.”

“Thank you, Aughra,” Jen said as he and Kira stood with her. “I look forward to learning everything, once you’re ready.”

“Are you sure you don’t wish to stay?” Kira asked. “We can make you some _ta_.”

“No, no,” Aughra huffed, leaning on her walking stick. “Too much to do. Aughra has a home to fix, and you have a journal to read. I will come back another time.” When Fizzgig rolled over to her, she gave him a single pat on the head, then started toward the door.

The Gelfling followed her and, just before Aughra stepped through the entryway, Kira reached out to grab her hand. “Thank you, Aughra. I will treasure this.”

Aughra glanced over her shoulder, giving Kira’s hand a hard squeeze before letting go. “See that you do,” she said gruffly. Then, she was gone, on her way home.

Jen and Kira returned to the couch and opened to the picture of Rian and Deet, which Jen stared at for several minutes before turning the page. There was writing on the back of the picture, which Jen read aloud. “Honestly, those two are so cute together. Of course, I’d realize it before they do!” This elicited amused smiles from both of them.

As they flipped further, they saw more pictures of Kira’s father. There were images of him with a spear and bola. The caption of one said: “Is it bad that I could literally watch him train all day? This is getting embarrassing.” There were many close sketches of his face, which always seemed to be shining with good humor.

Then, they reached a page where the handwriting was slightly sloppier than usual. Kira recognized the words “disaster” and “kill.” Her heart twisted. Was this going to be an entry that talked about the war? “What does that say, Jen?” she whispered, almost not wanting to know.

Jen scanned the page, his worried frown quickly giving way to a surprised laugh.

Kira’s ears twitched curiously, her dread melting away at Jen’s obvious amusement. “What? What does it say?”

Jen cleared his throat, reading aloud. “This is a disaster! Rian has been looking at my journal! I mean, I always let him before, because he likes the pictures, but I forgot to tell him to stop! He saw the stuff I wrote about Gurjin, and the drawings I did, and now he keeps flashing me the most infuriating smirk whenever he sees us together! I don’t care if they’re best friends. If he tells Gurjin, I’m going to kill him! Rian, if you’re reading this, I WILL KILL YOU if you tell Gurjin!”

Both Kira and Jen were laughing out loud by the end.

Jen wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. “They sound so…ordinary. I mean, I know they were brave warriors, so it’s funny imagining them having crushes or drawing leaves and such. You know?”

“I think I like it better, knowing that,” Kira said thoughtfully. “It’s nice imagining our families doing simple things and having a life outside the war. It makes them feel more real and less like legends.” 

Jen nodded silently in agreement as he flipped a page to a sketch of a flowery field with a close-up of an unamoth. A thought occurred to him, and his smile faded a bit.

Kira noticed immediately. “What is it?”

Jen flipped backward to the passage Brea had written, then further back to the picture of his parents. “Our parents were friends,” he said slowly. “Our fathers were best friends. If things had been different…we probably would have been best friends as childlings. We would have grown up together.”

He imagined growing up in a world where the Skeksis had been subdued. His family and Kira’s could have gotten nice little homes near the Podlings, or near the Valley of the Mystics. He would have known Kira’s name practically before learning his own. They would have played together in the woods, dancing and talking to animals with the Podlings, learning numbers and words from the Mystics.

Returning home to their parents’ waiting arms as the suns were just starting to set.

Kira’s hand touched his, allowing him to wordlessly dreamfast a dream that would never come true. When he turned to look at her, he could see the regret shining in her eyes.

“I wish we could have known each other longer,” Kira murmured, reaching up to touch Jen’s cheek. “But one thing did come true: You are my best friend, among other things.” She was glad when this made him smile, even if it was as small one.

Jen leaned close, touching his forehead to hers. “At least we’re together now.” He felt his eyes drift shut as Kira’s lips softly touched his. He leaned into her hand as she wiped the tears from his cheek.

Kira smiled into the kiss as she felt Jen pulling her closer, his arms warm and comforting against her back. She drew back for a moment, giving him the opportunity to softly kiss her wet cheeks. She then snuggled into his chest, feeling his breaths grow even and calm, allowing her own to do the same.

Jen nuzzled another kiss into Kira’s hair. “Do you want to keep looking?”

Kira shook her head. “Not right now. I don’t know if I want to see it all at once. It’s my first time reading my mother’s words and seeing her pictures. I don’t want that to end today.”

“I understand.” Jen hugged her closer for a few more seconds, then stepped back. “We can use the journal for your reading lessons, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Kira returned to the table, gently picking up Brea’s journal. She flipped through it backwards until she got back to the beginning, where her mother’s name had been written so many trine ago. She closed the cover, touching her lips to the worn leather. Then, taking Jen’s hand, she let her best friend, her life-mate, lead her back toward the library.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Jen, Kira, and Aughra. I actually had to rewatch The Dark Crystal before writing this, because I wanted to get their voices right. (Oh, darn. Poor me.) Hopefully, I did an okay job. I couldn’t resist adding some lighthearted shippy material to Brea’s journal. I just love my dorky Gelfling children so much!
> 
> Thanks again for donating, TunnelScreamer! I hope you enjoyed your fic!
> 
> Stay safe, stay sane, and stay healthy, everyone. Once we get through 2020, I’m pretty sure we will be able to handle anything!
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
